looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Customer Service
Customer Service 'is the 33rd episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot While Bugs watches a basketball game, Cecil arrives at TransVisitron Cable, his customer service job, where he prepares for his weekly prank: selecting one customer and shutting off his or her cable service. The customer turns out to be Bugs, who worries as his game cuts to static. As Bugs phones Cecil, unaware of whom he's calling, the turtle replies to his complaint—using a voice transformer to mask his identity—and makes things difficult on the rabbit by "misinterpreting" the rabbit's demands, thinking that he wants to terminate his cable service. As Bugs begins panicking, Cecil claims to have difficulty in understanding the rabbit and ends the call, asking himself how long it will be until he calls back. Less than 10 seconds later, Bugs redials, and Cecil replies—this time not disguising his voice, and even stating his name. Bugs, still not catching on, once again explains that his cable went out, and asks that Cecil restore the feed. Cecil claims that he can't, despite it being his job to do so, then "offers" to have a technician visit Bugs' House the following day. Bugs hesitantly accepts, thinking it's his only option. Before hanging up, Cecil reminds Bugs that someone must be at the house at the time of the visit, between the hours of 8:00 AM and 6:00 PM. Even though that's all day, Bugs reluctantly agrees, fed up. Bugs then tells Daffy that customer service representatives are basically people payed to make you miserable, which Daffy takes literally. Meanwhile at Copy Place, Daffy types up a résumé as Lola comes in, needing to take a photocopy of her hand. As Tina simultaneously works, a rude man comes up and starts demanding that she make him a hundred copies of his documents. Tina politely tells him to wait, but he continues to talk down to her. When she lashes out at himGiovanni Jones, her boss, reprimands her for yelling at him despite her feeling that such action was justified by the man's impatience. He then says that until she can learn to be a little more positive and upbeat, she'll be suspended. Tina wonders where she'll find someone who's positive and upbeat, then finds just that type of person when she sees an upbeat Lola happy that the toner exploded all over her. The following day, Bugs continues to fall victim of Cecil by waiting for someone who will never visit as Lola and Tina go shopping. Just as Lola prepares to park, the girls are cut off by Sam, forcing them to park further from the building. While Tina vents her annoyance, Lola remains calm, seeing the longer distance as an opportunity to practice a new walk. As Bugs continues waiting—by now having waited for over three hours—Tina asks Lola how she never gets annoyed, and in return gets an unintelligible response from the rabbit. A store clerk sprays a sample of perfume on Tina, and Tina responds that no one likes things such as that be done without consent. Nearby, Lola proves the duck wrong when another clerk does just that to her, and the rabbit asks for more spraying to Tina's confusion, most notably when Lola gets sprayed in the eyes and still doesn't complain. Back at Bugs' House, Bugs leaves the living room to use the bathroom—an action a spying Cecil was hoping for. Pretending to be the technician to visit, Cecil puts a handout on the door handle and knocks on the door. An alerted Bugs darts out the front door as Cecil wanders off and lurks, only to see the handout that reads, "Sorry we missed you." All patience lost, Bugs vows to get vengance as Daffy visits TransVisitron Cable and submits his résumé to the manager, Ted, and Ted decides to let Daffy be the supervisor. Daffy asks if he can make people's lives miserable—having stated earlier that he wants to be paid to do such—and Ted jokingly claims this can be only done when preparing to fire people. Bugs phones TransVisitron Cable once again, this time reaching Daffy. After having to put up with some of his housemate's incompetence, Bugs is forced to endure more when, after asking Daffy to re-enable the cable feed, Daffy claims he doesn't know how. Instead, he transfers Bugs' call to Cecil, and Bugs continues pleading to have cable again. Cecil resets Bugs account, which leaves Bugs with only one channel. When Bugs brings this up, Cecil claims it's the Bronze Package he now has, and when a now-furious Bugs asks for which package he needs to watch the basketball game, Cecil claims that such package would be the Gold Package. Bugs asks for the Gold Package, and Cecil puts the rabbit on hold while taking no action to improve Bugs' cable service—and enjoying every bit of it. Returning from hold, Cecil claims that the requested upgrade could not take place and laughs evilly. Upon hanging up, Bugs declares war on Cecil. Arriving at Pizzarriba, Lola and Tina find that it's still closed despite it being the middle of the day. At Bugs' House, Speedy watches a Spanish soap opera on the sole channel Bugs has, and neglects such responsibility. While the girls agree to go to Tutty's, Daffy fires many employees, and threatens to fire Cecil should he not return by two-thirty. At Tutty's, Tina asks Lola how she would handle a scenario wherein she's already occupied with several tasks and an impatient customer rushes her. Lola, however, envisions a fantasy in which Bugs flirts with her during her job, and things escalate to a steamy, passionate kiss. Going off of this fantasy, Lola tells Tina "she'd drop everything and do what he said. He's my customer, and my customer's my world." Not knowing the reason behind Lola's reply, Tina comes to a conclusion that her personality deems her unfit for customer service. Cecil falls in line at a coffee shop, and when he gets to the front of the line, he sees the barista: a cross-dressed Bugs. Not knowing "she" is Bugs, Cecil asks for a cappuccino, and Bugs bestows retribution to Cecil by being slow to take action and eventually claiming the store is out of coffee. Cecil storms out and arrives at TransVisitron Cable's lobby. Checking the time, he sees he has two minutes to make it to his office. Stepping into the elevator, Cecil has to endure a ride with Bugs, who is now re-disguised. Still unaware it's Bugs, Cecil states he has to get to the 22nd floor, only to fall victim to more of Bugs' revenge. Bugs states that the "Bronze Package" takes them down two floors for every floor they go up, the "Silver Package" takes them to the 20th floor and Cecil must walk the rest of the way, and the "Gold Package" currently isn't available. Frustrated, Cecil exits and darts for the stairs, tripping the way there. At Copy Place, Sam hinders the line by requesting Giovanni to photocopy money. Giovanni warns that such action has legal consequences, but sees hope when Tina walks in. As Tina tries to tell Giovanni she can't remain positive, Giovanni tells her that right now, he needs her negative attitude to deal with Sam. Seeing exactly who is at the front of the line, Tina sees just what Giovanni was talking about, and berates Sam, calling him "a sad little man who buys his jeans in the children's department, and is about to get beat up with his own boots," then threatens to bury him should he steal someone else's parking space again. As Sam darts out of Copy Place, a pleased Giovanni welcomes Tina back. Cecil makes it to the 22nd floor right on time, but sees the darkened office having no one in it. From one door enters a mysterious figure—really an incognito Bugs—who informs Cecil that in the future are no customer service representatives because of the mistreatment of one customer which led to an uprising that ended customer service. Cecil realizes Bugs is talking about himself—despite thinking that the figure whom he is talking to is someone from the future—and Bugs claims that Cecil can stop this by restoring his cable feed. A suspicious Cecil intervenes by asking if this must be done in the past to work, but Bugs claims that for "a bunch of time travel reasons," he'll do it now. Cecil remains skeptical, but when the Bugs claims that the "Time Hole"—a nearby elevator—will soon close, Cecil complies with the demands. Taking advantage of this, Bugs asks for extra channels, such as the one Speedy is addicted to, and Cecil falls for it. Entering the room, Daffy sees Cecil and fires him for no just reason, then declares he has fired everyone as he blows Bugs' cover. Bugs removes his disguise to show it's really him, then exits as Cecil finally comprehends what just happened. At home, Daffy reveals to Bugs that Ted fired him—for firing everyone else without justification. Though Bugs and Daffy prepares to watch the basketball game, he finds Speedy still hooked on the Spanish opera channel. Bugs decides to wait until next year to resume watching the game, deciding instead to watch the soap opera alongside Speedy and Daffy. Cast Quotes *'Daffy: '''Who was that? '''Bugs: A customer service representative. You know, someone whose job it is to make people miserable. Daffy: (Gasps) You can get paid to make people miserable? All these years I've been doing it for free! Here, you'll be an underwater welder. Get ready, people. I'm going to make you a whole lot more miserable-er. For money! *'Tina:' How am I supposed to be positive and upbeat? Giovanni: I dunno, find someone to teach you. Tina: (Talking to herself) Positive and upbeat.. What kind of nitwit's always positive and upbeat? Lola: (Covered in black ink with a big grin on her face) Toner exploded! Ooh, it looks like I have freckles! I always wanted freckles, look, freckles! *'Tina: '''Thanks again for lettin' me pick your brain. '''Lola: '''Are you kidding? No one's ever wanted to pick my brain before. Well, except for that one time I volunteered for those medical experiments. *'Tina:' How do you do it? '''Lola:' What? Tina: Not get annoyed with people. Lola: Oh, I dunno. I guess it's just in my genes. Oh, no wait, I'm not wearing jeans. (gasps) I should get some jeans! *(After getting sprayed with perfume) Tina: Woah! Hey! What are you doin'?! You don't just spray perfume on someone without asking! No one likes that! Lola: (after getting sprayed with a sample) Oooh! Tina! This lady just sprayed perfume on me and I didn't even have to ask! Hi, could you maybe just spray a little here? Yeah, and here. And then, just this whole, this whole area right here. Maybe my face? Ow! I should have shut my eyes. It's my fault! My fault. (Lola walks past Tina with her eyes closed from the perfume in her eyes) *'Cecil:' (Over phone) Is there anything else I can help you with today? (As Bugs tries to change the channel, it keeps the same channel with Spanish Soap Operas) Bugs: But wait, I only have one channel! Cecil: Yep, that's the bronze package. Bugs: How is one channel a package? Cecil: If you want, I can upgrade you to the silver package. Bugs: What package do I need to watch the basketball game? Cecil: Well, that would be the gold package. Bugs: Then give me the gold package! Cecil: Okey doke, please hold. (Slurping coffee) Ooh, that's hot. (Slurping more coffee) Ohh. That is ♪ good ♪ coffee. *'Speedy:' I can't believe you watch this stuff. It's GARBAGE! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Watch a basketball game or something, isn't it the play-offs? *'Bugs:' Of course you realize, this means war! *'Speedy:' (Watching the Spanish Soap Operas on TV) Dr. Jimenez has a twin brother? What would Lindsay say? She's about to sell the hacienda! She already has too much on her plate. *'Yosemite Sam:' What're you lookin' at, girly?! Tina: I'll tell you what I'm lookin' at, a sad little man who buys his jeans in the children's department, and is about to get beat up with his own boots. (Yosemite Sam runs out in terror) Tina: You hear me?! And if you ever steal my friend's parking space again, I'll put you in a shoebox and bury you in my backyard! *'Daffy:' Unbelievable! Bugs: What? Daffy: Ted fired me because I fired everybody else. Apparently, you need to have a reason to fire people. You see? That's why I don't like working for big corporations. *'Bugs': (After trying to call customer service) They hung up on me! Daffy: I'm not surprised; you were yelling at them. So much hostility. Seriously, do not have children! *'Cecil': Did I provide you with excellent service? Bugs: (dry and sarcastic) Yes, beyond excellent. *'Daffy:' Tina. Tina: What? I'm busy! Daffy: On a resume, should everything be in bold, everything be underlined, or everything be in italics? Lola: Hi! Tina: Oh, hey, Lola. What do you need with a resume? Lola: I need to make a photo copy of my hand. Tina: What? Daffy: Or do I just go for it and do everything in a fun font. Lola: There's this palm reader that's really good, but she's in Tierra del Fuego, so I need to send her - a photo copy of my palm. Customer: Excuse me, miss? Tina: Yeah, give me a minute. You can use that copier over there. Lola: Thanks! Customer: I'm sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry. Daffy: Old west or Triberica? Ooh, or Triberica grand? Customer: Hello! I need a hundred copies of this. Tina: I said give me a minute! Daffy: Hmm, Tina and Bugs, so much hostility. Lola: It says "Load paper"? Tina: Then load paper! Lola: Oh, thanks. Customer: How about my hundred copies? Tina: How about I take your head and shove it in that machine and make a hundred copies of your stupid face? You got time for that? Trivia *Porky Pig is absent for the first time since Peel of Fortune. *Lola and Tina appear to interact with each other more in this episode. *This is the first episode where Bugs says "Of course you realize this means war!" *Bugs finally gets back at Cecil for unfairly beating him at all those races they ran in Looney Tunes. *When Tina says to herself that she "Has the wrong personality for customer service", she is repeating something that Daffy had said about himself in Jailbird and Jailbunny. *This is the first time in the history in Looney Tunes franchise that Bugs actually beats Cecil. *Bugs claims that Daffy is three feet six inches tall. *From Working Duck, Daffy's job as CEO of Enormocorp is mentioned. *This is Tutty's Waitress' last appearance. Goofs/Errors *Tina threatens to bury Yosemite in her backyard, but she doesn't have a backyard, since she lives in an apartment. Gallery S2EP7.Daffy1.png|Daffy climbing the stairs. Bugs & Daffy CutomerServices.png Bugs as Becky.png Bugs & Lola Kiss.png|Lola dreaming of Bugs. Lola's Fantasy.png|Lola daydreams about Bugs. Seductive Lola.png Lola Removing Hair Band.png Lola Wearing CopyPlace uniform.png Lola & Tina at Tutty's.png|Tina giving Tina a scenario. This Means War.png|Bugs is enraged at Cecil's annoying tricks. Tina & Lola at the Mall.png Perfume Ladies, Lola & Tina.png Lola Imagining.png Perfume Lady & Tina.png Lola & Tina in car.png Lola's Inky Freckles.png Tina & her boss.png Lola & the Copier.png Lola & Tina at CopyPlace.png Lola Says Hi.png Busy Tina.png Cecil Turtle.png Lola dreaming.JPG Chrome 2012-11-14 13-36-24-74.jpg|Tina giving Yosemite a threatening lecture after he had been so rude and obnoxious. Chrome 2012-11-14 13-36-32-84.jpg|Sam fleeing from Tina in terror after she threatened to beat him with his own boots and bury him in a shoebox in her backyard. Tina Smiling.JPG Tina and Lola Restaurant.JPG Lola and Tina.JPG Lola eating Cottage Cheese.JPG|Lola eating her cottage cheese, even though she had ordered a cheeseburger. Tina Confused.JPG Lola Spinning.JPG Tina Smirk.JPG|Tina's smart aleck smirk. 724621.jpg 724622.jpg image-19D1_50A34A59.jpg image-459A_50A34A50.jpg Production Art Customer service4 by amberhollinger-d668f52.png Customer service3 by amberhollinger-d668f15.png Customer service2 by amberhollinger-d668exq.png Customer service1 by amberhollinger-d668ev2.png Tumblr lzwim5pRhh1qmbdr9o1 500.jpg Animatic Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Rough Draft Korea